Since 1992, when the first image was posted on the Internet, methods for delivering media across computer networks have been developed which continue to evolve. Today, video is one of the dominant forms of downloaded media due to greater network bandwidths coupled with a wide variety of available multimedia-capable devices. For instance, YouTube reports that as of January, 2012, 4 billion videos per day were viewed on its site alone—a number which continues to grow.
A prevalent standard used to support video downloads is Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) Live Streaming (HLS), which allows playback to begin on a client device before a video is received in its entirety. HLS, as described in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Internet Draft Document HTTP Live Streaming (Pantos & May; ver. 09; Sep. 22, 2012-Mar. 26, 2013, and all subsequent versions (collectively referred to herein as HLS, the HLS draft specification, or the HLS standard)), is a client-driven protocol that divides a video presentation into discreet chunks, which can be downloaded separately and played in sequential order. While this approach eliminates some of the wait time associated with watching a video, a client device still experiences a start-up delay when changing the channel or otherwise beginning a new video stream.
The problem of start-up delay stems, at least in part, from the use of protocols that control the client device and how it stores content within its buffer to support uninterrupted playback. Current engineering efforts focus on adapting hardware and/or software elements within client devices to arrive at possible solutions. Such approaches, however, are insufficient.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a novel method and apparatus for streaming media content to client devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.